A New Start
by zyxw
Summary: The Charming chapter is attacked in Oregon and Juice gets hurt. He takes shelter in what he thinks is an abandoned house but it's actually the home of a friend of the Rogue River chapter whose about to leave town. This summary really sucks but you should read the story anyway. Juice/OC M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I HAVE NO RIGHTS TO SONS OF ANARCHY AND OWN NO CONTENT THAT YOU MAY RECOGNIZE FROM THE SERIES.

**Juice's POV**

I can't fucking believe I told them that. "Take care of my bike." What the hell was I thinking? Take care of me! Not my bike! Me! Yeah, I LOVE my bike! My bike is like the child I never had and probably never would but my life is, well my LIFE!

It was just supposed to be an easy ride. Go to Tacoma and help them out with a dealer problem up there then drive back home visiting the Rogue River charter along the way. We didn't count on the dealer having friends and we definitely didn't count on those friends catching up to us on the way back down.

We were almost to Rogue River when it happen, seriously less than twenty miles north. That dealer's friends caught up to us, shots were fired, I was hit. Happy and Chibs fell back but I told them I was fine. Well Happy didn't have much choice. His own bike was destroyed in Washington and he was riding bitch for the return trip. I told them I could make it to Rogue River and once we were at the clubhouse we'd deal with the bullet which I could feel pushing on the inside of my abdomen. It would be easy to remove then I'd stitch up and I'd probably be the one riding bitch the rest of the way home.

But another ten miles or so and my vision was blurring. I was seeing spots. Then I lost control of the bike. We'd just passed a town called Grants Pass when I swerved out of the fast lane, cut off a semi and flipped over the front of my bike, skidding down the incline toward a deserted street. Happy raced down the incline but I yelled up at him to just go. I could handle it. I could already tell nothing was broken. "I'm fine. Just go! Take care of my bike! I'll get to the clubhouse."

It was late afternoon when it happened. The sun was bright and high in the sky. A beautiful day in a beautiful place. Too bad it could be my last. Hell tonight I'll probably die or be arrested. FUCK!

It didn't take long for me to get moving again, on foot this time of course. I couldn't very well stay in the middle of the road with road rash and a gun shot wound in the stomache. I have dealers from Washington after me and I'm not supposed to leave the state of California.

I was stumbling through the trees, gasping for breath, blood dripping on dirt and grass alike when the sky suddenly turned black and rain began pouring. At least that would wash the blood away, it wasn't doing anything to help my little trek though. I'm staying close to the road but hidden by the trees but I'm thinking it may be time to look for an abandoned house to take shelter.

The lights are out in every house but I can see small lights waving around through windows. Flashlights. The power must be out. That'll make it a little more difficult.

Finally I found one after nearly an hour of walking north, back toward the last town we passed. The grass was high, unkempt. There weren't any cars in the driveway. There were a few boxes stacked in what looked to be the dining room and no furniture except what comes standard in a rental: stove, fridge, washer, drier. The house looked old but not too worn down.

It took under a minute to pick the lock and find shelter from the storm raging outside. There isn't a flashlight, the sky was nearly black from clouds, and the house was so surrounded by trees that even if it were still bright and sunny I'd barely be able to see with the power out. The bullet would have to stay in for now.

At least the floor is all linoleum in the hallway. I can clean up the blood in the morning and it would be like I was never here. In the meantime I need to sleep. I can barely keep my head up and my eyes open to find the bathroom.

A bathtub doesn't sound like the most comfortable place to sleep and it's not but I'm trying not to draw suspicion and a landlord coming in to show this place and a big bloodstain on the carpet would do that. And when the blood's tested the DNA would show that I was here. And like I said, not supposed to be out of California.

**Sam's POV**

It's a typical southern Oregon day, the kind where you experience all four seasons. It was also my last day of work for the summer rafting season. I'd just finished a weeklong trip down the lower Rogue around noon today. The shuttle got back to the resort around three but by the time the customers were all gone and the gear was cleaned and drying in the warehouse it was past five.

A few of the guys I work with decided we needed to go out for drinks. It was my last day of work of my last summer with them. I've been rafting this river for as long as I can remember and we've always come here from supplies. My mom was a housekeeper at the hotel every summer since the early 1980s. I started working in the supply store when I was sixteen. I got the guide job at eighteen. I grew up in town but I spent every summer of my life here, like most of the other employees. We were family. And now, at tweny-five, I was saying goodbye. It was just too hard to stay after mom passed away last winter.

So we went to The Pub, as it's known to locals, for pizza and beer. That's where we were when the light went out. Caleb paid the tab with his tips and we went outside, sitting on my tailgate in the rain, talking, saying our goodbyes. Caleb and I are best friends. He's two years older and grew up at the resort, too. His dad was the handyman there. Caleb was my shuttle driver. He drove other shuttles too but he always picks me up. He's like the older brother I always wanted and he was having the hardest time with my move. For that reason, this would be our goodbye. I declined his help loading the last of my boxes in the truck in the morning and the offer for breakfast before I head out. It would only make me want to stay another day or two.

The trip itself should be easy, even the move. Movers took most of the stuff down the week before and my mom's best friend made sure the boxes and major furniture were in the appropriate rooms. I can sleep in tomorrow, stop for lunch on the way and get there mid-afternoon with time to unpack a few boxes before dinner. I also had a few old friends there to help with the move in.

Most people hate the rain but really I couldn't think of a better way to end my time here. Oregon rain is like no other. It leaves the world feeling clean and new. It was just what I needed after this year. A new start.

These are the thoughts that were running through my mind as I pulled into the driveway. It only took a moment for me to realize that something was off. The door was open. I never even left the door unlocked. Even out here. Especially out here. This town seemed quaint in my childhood but lately the drugs have taken over. It wasn't safe for me to be living alone out here and I was extra careful about it. I hesitated a moment before deciding it was better safe than sorry and grabbed the rifle and flashlight from the toolbox in the bed of my truck.

I went around to the back door, and opened in slowly making the loop from the door, around the living room, through the kitchen, into the dining room and toward the hall. The first opening on the right was the laundry room, empty. The second door was on the left, spare bedroom, empty. the third door was on the right again, bathroom, and there was a pile of men's clothing on the floor.

a/n: I plan on continuing my other SOA fic but not at this time. I want something more original and from two of the three reviews I'm seeing that the other one wasn't. Review please and let me know if there's any interest in this story.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I HAVE NO RIGHTS TO SONS OF ANARCHY AND OWN NO CONTENT THAT YOU MAY RECOGNIZE FROM THE SERIES.

**Juice's POV**

I vaguely recognized the sound of a gun cocking but wasn't sure it if was a dream or real or even if I cared.

"Who the hell are you?"

**Sam's POV**

"Who the hell are you?" I yelled but he didn't answer.

Shining the flashlight into the tub I saw blood, lots of blood but he still didn't answer so I leaned the gun against the wall and knealed next to him to feel for a pulse. It was there but he still wasn't responding. Looking closer at the pile of clothes I noticed a reaper patch.

"Damn," I groan. I know that patch. He was a Son.

Still sitting next to the tub, holding his wrist in my hands five minutes later I finally made a decision and lifted his arm around my shoulder. It's unlikely that I'll be able to get him up and out of here but what else can I do. He's taller than me by at least a few inches and solid muscle, as well as dead weight at the moment. "Come on," I plead, knowing it won't make any difference, "I need to get you to the clubhouse."

He slurred out something unrecognizable but didn't help me in my task.

Jumping slightly I dropped him back in the tub.

He groaned.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I thought you were out!"

He laughed slightly, "and in. And out and in and out." Then he was out again.

Reaching in my pocket I dug out my cell phone. If I can't bring him to the clubhouse, I'll bring the clubhouse to him. My optimism only lasted a few moments until I looked at the screen and remembered that I was too far out for cell service. I tried his, if he was nomad he might have a satelite phone. No luck and no service.

I bit my lip, a nervous habit of mine. I'm a nurse but I've only ever worked in a small nursing home. I've passed meds, given baths. "I can help, I guess. Trauma's not me expertise but I'll try. I know some stuff for my summer job. No hospitals on the long trips so if a guest gets hurt...Sorry I ramble when I'm nervous." Sigh. "Like it matters. You can't hear me anyway."

"Don't be nervous," he replied, even weaker. "Sacin han..."

"Wake up!" I began shaking him. I'm way out of my element here and I tend to panic easily. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! Oh, please! I don't know what to do here."

"I'm awake," he promised, sounding slightly more alert.

"What do I do?"

"I have a knife in my belt," he replied. "I need you to get it and cut the bullet out."

"BULLET?!"

"Focus," he replied, calmly. "I'll explain later. Get the knife."

"I don't think I can do this," I admit.

"What's you're name?"

"Sam. Samantha."

"Okay, Sam, I'm Juice and I really need your help. I believe you can do this and I will walk you through it. Can I see your hand?" He took it and folded all but my right index finger down and placed it on his abdomen. "You feel that? That's the bullet. It's really close to the skin and you'll barely have to cut at all, just a small X. I'll hold the flashlight. Can you do it?"

Nodding, I pulled away to get the knife.

Thankfully the electricity came back on then and I had a little light to work with as I cut Juice and dug a bullet out of him.

"Can you sew?"

I nodded.

"I'm going to need you to stitch me up."

Another thing to be thankful for, my small sewing kit was among the things I left in the house for the next renter. After he was stitched up he laid his head back on the wall and let out a deep sigh.

"Thank you," he breathed, eyes closed.

I nodded, knowing he couldn't see it. "I need to get those rocks out and clean the road rash up. I'm just going to go to my truck and get my first aid kit."

It took an hour to get the wounds clean and dressed. I tried to get him out of the tub after but he was out again and I couldn't move him so instead I went into one of the boxes that was staying and got out some of Jason's clothes-just jeans, a tee-shirt and a sweatshirt, he'd never miss them, probably wouldn't even come to pick them up-and laid them on the bathroom counter. After laying a blanket over him, I decided it was time to get some sleep myself and went out to my sleeping bag in the living room.

a/n: Review.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I HAVE NO RIGHTS TO SONS OF ANARCHY AND OWN NO CONTENT THAT YOU MAY RECOGNIZE FROM THE SERIES.

**Juice's POV**

I tried to stretch but ended up punching a tile wall instead. That's when last night came back to me. Gunned down by dealers, stumbling bloody through the trees, the storm, breaking into this place then vague memories of a woman and a gun and a knife and a needle and thread, tweezers, gauze.

That was the part that confused me most of all. Why would she help me? Most women, most people for that matter, would've caled the cops in this situation.

I didn't even realize that water was running somewhere in the house until it shut off. I thought about getting up for a minute but decided to just lay there instead. I must've fallen asleep again because the next thing I knew someone was shaking me awake.

I couldn't help but gasp when I opened my eyes and saw her. Her face was angelic with bright green eyes, a small nose that turned up at the tip and full lips. Her skin was clear and tan and her dark brown hair was falling in wet clump around her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" she asked, pulling away quickly.

"No. No, I'm fine...just uh...just surprised me is all."

"I'm sorry to wake you up like this but I waited as long as I could. I'm moving today and I need to get out of here so I need to get you out of here," she explained.

I tried to stand and though I was hunched, I managed.

"Can you hand me my clothes?" I asked her.

"Sit back down," she ordered nodding her head to a bowl with soapy water in it and a rag on the side.

"Excuse me?"

"We need to get you cleaned up first," she told me and I did as she instructed.

I tried not to look at her as she washed me-face first, then arms, chest and abdomen, back, and legs careful to avoid my boxers and the dressings she put on me the night before. It was difficult but I couldn't risk her seeing how attracted I was to her.

"Alright," she sighed when she was done. "I put some clean clothes on the counter for you. I've got a baseball cap in the truck. Get dressed and I'll take you to the clubhouse on my way out."

"Where are _my_ clothes?" I thought to ask as she dumped the dirty water in the sink.

"I hid them in the toolbox of my truck. Cut too. Meet me outside when you're ready."

I just nodded, not that she saw it. Her back was already turned as she headed out the door.

**Sam's POV**

Juice-I think that was his name-seemed uncomfortable as I helped him clean but it was really the only way. I couldn't risk him being seen with blood all over himself on the ride and he was in no position to clean himself up.

I smashed the bowl as I went outside and threw it and the rag in a neighbor's trashcan before securing the tarp I had over the boxes in my truck. I didn't get to sleep in like I'd hoped. Too much on my mind.

He's a Son like my father. Hopefully not like my father actually. My father was thrown out of the club years ago for much the same reason as he was thrown out of the house. They made him leave town, then the state. Then the other chapters saw to it that he didn't make himself comfortable in their states either. Last I heard he was in Texas, not that I cared.

The club had taken care of us after dad was gone. They helped us as much as they could though sometimes it wasn't much. But I did have a building full of uncles, brothers, father-figures. There was always someone to take me hunting, fishing, camping, help with the truck, help with the boys. I've never seen this one before though and wondered about it until I saw his cut. "Redwood Original" it read. That explained it.

The sound of the door opening behind me broke me from my train of thought. "Ready?" I asked as I turned to greet him.

"Yeah," he responded as he limped toward the truck.

Taking pity and the hat from the front seat of the truck I made my way toward him and put the hat on his head before pulling his arm over my shoulder and helping him to the cab.

"So if you just take the five south to the next-"

I laughed and he stopped talking. "I know the way," I assured him as I pulled onto the street.

Taking the familiar back roads I made it to the clubhouse in less than ten minutes but there was a problem. I could see flashing lights and a road block ahead.

"Shit."

"What?" he asked.

"Cops at the clubhouse," I warned. "Keep the cap on and pretend to be asleep."

"What?"

"Just do it."

In seconds the cop was signalling for me to roll down the window. I took a tentative look at the passenger seat and was relieved to see that he listened.

"Morning officer," I greeted. "What's going on?"

"Sammy?" the cop asked. "That you, sweetheart? I thought you were moving away?"

It was Officer James. I've known him as long as all the other locals, my entire life. "Yes, sir. I am. Right now actually. Just wanted to say goodbye, maybe have a little breakfast."

He let out a deep sigh. "There was an incident on the freeway yesterday. Drivers reported gunshots and Sons' vests. We're questioning them now. I'd be happy to relay a message for you."

I nodded and put on a smile. "Just tell them I said goodbye and give them all my love?"

"You got it," he smiled then hesitated. "Oh, uh, who's your friend?"

"A guy I met in college," I lied. "He came to town last night to say goodbye but his ride bailed when the lights went out. I'm dropping him off on the way out."

He seemed to be weighing the validity a moment. "Alrighty, then. You drive safe."

"Yes, sir. Bye."

I rolled the window back up as I pulled away. "Keep your head down until I tell you."

a/n: Review.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I HAVE NO RIGHTS TO SONS OF ANARCHY AND OWN NO CONTENT THAT YOU MAY RECOGNIZE FROM THE SERIES.

**Juice's POV**

"McDonalds okay for breakfast?" she asked.

"What? Oh, yeah, it's fine."

We hadn't spoken since we left Rogue River. I was trying to figure her out. I'd give anything for a laptop and wifi right about now.

She pulled off the freeway, ordered, paid and pulled back on. We still haven't spoken other than to order.

It's not an uncomfortable silence. Or at least she doesn't seem uncomfortable with it. I just hate not knowing all the details and I've never really been good with people. But she's just happily singing along to the radio, eating her sausage biscuit, and drinking her coffee.

It was forty-five minutes before she spoke again. "We're coming up on border check. Pretend to sleep again." And now she was singing under her breathe again as she slowed to a stop.

It took a while for us to get to the officer and while we waited I listened to her voice. It was nice actually. She knew every word to every song and was on beat and on key. I knew we made it to the booth when the window squeaked open.

"Good morning," she greeted.

"Morning," a man replied. "And what brings you to California today?"

"Moving," she answered. "Got a new job."

"Those all your boxes?" he sounded surprised.

"No sir. We sent movers down with the rest a couple weeks ago. Our summer jobs keep us pretty busy. River guides."

"Oh yeah," he agreed. "I did that for a few summers down in the central valley area. Spent a week at a time out on the river with only a day or two off between."

"It is rough." He thought he heard a smile in her voice.

"Well it seems there was some trouble up in Rogue River last night. We have to check everyone. Who's your friend?"

"Uh, my boyfriend actually," she corrected. He knew it was a lie but for the first time hearing someone refer to him as her boyfriend didn't freak him out. "He woke up early to pack up the rest of the boxes so I took the first shift driving so he could nap. If we could do this without waking him up I'd really appreciate it."

They were quiet a while and then he answered. "Well you seem like a nice kid so I guess I can let it slide. Any produce with you today?"

"No, sir."

"Well, alright then. Have a good trip. Hope you enjoy California."

"I'm sure I will. Thank you sir. Have a good day."

I kept my head down till she told me we were passing through Yreka and it should be safe now.

"You're a friend?"

**Sam's POV**

"You're a friend?" he asked and I wasn't sure how to reply.

"I guess you could say that. The Rogue River chapter has always taken care of me."

I saw him nod out of the corner of my eye.

"Why you sticking your neck out for me?" he asked causing me to smile.

"I told you. The club takes care of me so I take care of the club."

"Sweetbutt?" he asked, making a face.

I wasn't sure how to answer that. It was offensive but based on my wording I could understand why he would think that. "Gross! NO! They're like uncles and cousins to me. My dad was a member but he used to beat the crap out of my mom and-"

"We don't hurt women," he finished for me.

I nodded. "One night Mack was over having a few beers with him. I was sick and mom was working. I came out crying for her and my father backhanded me in the face. Black eye, bloody nose, split lip. I was five. Mack was pretty pissed about it. He called his wife to come get me. My mom went there after work. Mack wouldn't let us go home for two days and when we got back my father was gone. They kicked him out of the club and the town."

"I'm sorry," he told me.

"It was twenty years ago. I'm over it. The Sons have been helping out ever since. So I try to help them as much as possible too. It's never gone past basic first aide, cooking meals and helping out with charity fundraisers before but when I saw you bleeding in my bathtub I couldn't just turn my back on you."

"I appreciate that," he laughed.

"No problem."

We were both quiet a moment.

"You should try to actually sleep for a while. You lost a lot of blood last night."

"Yeah, you're probably right," he agreed.

a/n: Review.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I HAVE NO RIGHTS TO SONS OF ANARCHY AND OWN NO CONTENT THAT YOU MAY RECOGNIZE FROM THE SERIES.

**Still Sam**

I wasn't quite sure where to go once I made it to town. I didn't want to take a virtual stranger to my new house and I actually wasn't too sure where my new house even was. It had been twelve years since the last time I visited here and when you're thirteen you don't really focus on things like street names. There's only one place that I know how to get to by heart and I'm figuring that's the best place to start.

A familiar face smiled at me as I pulled in. He leaned against my door when I pulled to a stop. "Shit, Sammy, I'm so sorry! I totally forgot. I know I said we'd be able to help you out today but some stuff happened and-"

"Jax," I interrupt laughing then gestured to my passenger seat and pulled the cap off.

He let out a sigh of relief as he pulled my door open and ushered me out, enveloping me in a tight hug. "But how?"

I laughed. "He broke into my house last night. Found him bleeding in my bathtub in his boxers."

Jax gave me a skeptical look and I simply shrugged.

"Chibs! Mom! Ope!"

The commotion got the attention of the rest of the club and more than the three summoned showed up outside. Opie was first!

"SAMMY!" he called with a smile and open arms.

I ran into them and threw mine around his neck letting him lift me off the ground and spin me around. I love Opie and Jax nearly as much as Caleb. If Caleb was the older brother I always wanted they were the cool older cousins.

"You don't even know how good it is to see you," he told me as he squeezed.

"I'm so sorry about Donna," I couldn't help but cry as I said it. "I wish I could've made it down here to help her out while you were lock up."

"You had a sick mom to take care of," he brushed it off.

"I haven't visited since your wedding."

"And if I recall correctly your mom started her first round of chemo around the time your next visit was scheduled," he laughed. "You don't know how much I looked forward to your letters. And, hey, I'm sorry about your mom."

"Put her down and let someone else have their turn," I heard Gemma scold him. He obeyed right away and only seconds later I was embraced again. "It's so good to see you darlin'."

There was something going on behind me but I couldn't pull myself away from the reunion. It's been ten months since someone hugged me like that, like a mother does. I've missed it.

**Juice's POV**

I wasn't quite sure how I ended up back at SAMCRO but here I was, laying on the pool table being checked out by Jax's old lady, Tara. The clubhouse was surprisingly quiet.

"You lost some blood," Tara told me. "Not too much. You won't need a transfusion. Sammy did a good job of cleaning you up. You just need some rest"

"Sammy?" I asked.

"Yeah. She drove you down here. Said you broke into her house last night?"

"She told me her name was Sam."

Tara laughed. "Well when you used to change someone's diapers you can call them whatever you want."

"What?"

"Gemma was her mom's best friend. They used to visit all the time up until her mom got sick about eleven years ago. She knows most of the guys here. Jax and Opie adore her. She's moving here actually. She didn't tell you?"

"Not all that," I shrugged. "Well, she may have but I wasn't really in the place to pay attention."

"No, I suppose not."

Next thing I know, I'm being lifted off the table, each arm slung around the shoulder of a brother. "Tara says you need to rest. She's going to the pharmacy to get antibiotics." It was Chibs.

"You'll stay in the apartment a few nights till you get your strength back." Bobby was under the other arm.

a/n: Review.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I HAVE NO RIGHTS TO SONS OF ANARCHY AND OWN NO CONTENT THAT YOU MAY RECOGNIZE FROM THE SERIES.

**Juice's POV**

"Morning sunshine."

I recognize that voice.

"Sam?" I questioned, propping myself up on my forearms. She was sitting on the couch reading a book about the Beatles which she closed and sat next to her. "Or is it Sammy?"

She made a face. "Sam or Samantha, please."

"Samantha then. What are you doing here?"

She stood and made her way to the bedside. "Tara asked me to help you out for a few days," she replied handing me a pill and a bottle of water. "I don't start my new job for a couple weeks so I have some time on my hands."

"You don't want to spend it moving in to your new house?"

She shrugged. "It's mostly done. Gemma, Tara, Jax, and Opie stayed up with me last night and worked on it. Just some decorating to do now. Now let's get you sitting up."

I did as I was told and let her help me into a sitting position. Once up she pulled at the hem of my shirt but I couldn't lift my arm.

"It's okay," she told me. "We can cut it off."

"Whose clothes am I wearing anyway?"

"Jason," she groaned, pulling the shirt away from my skin as she started to cut. "My ex."

I decided to change the subject. For some reason talking about her ex didn't seem like a fun idea. "Are you here to give me another sponge bath?" I winked as I said it and she laughed.

"Waterproof bandages," she answered, holding them up to show me. "I was thinking you could try to shower yourself today. I'll be in there, though, to help if you need it."

"You a doctor too?"

"A nurse, actually," she answered laughing. "Mostly nursing homes but I'll be working at the elementary school here."

My shirt was off now and she helped me stand from the bed where she unbuckled and removed my pants as I thought of every gross, unbecoming thing I could to distract myself.

"Let's get you into the bathroom."

Once in the bathroom I had her help me into the tub before I struggled to remove the boxers myself. I managed to shower myself for the most part. She helped with my hair and back as I held the shower curtain around the lower half of my body.

As hard as I tried I couldn't keep myself from getting a little excited by her soft hands carressing me as I stood naked in the tub.

"Do you need help drying off?" she asked as I turned the water off.

"Uh..."

She handed me a towel. "Wrap this around yourself and open the curtain when you're ready."

I did as I was told and once the curtain was open she patted my arms, chest, back and legs dry before turning to the counter for my boxers. I stepped into them before removing the towel.

"Back to bed," she ordered and I was happy to do as I was told.

**Sam's POV**

I chose to ignore the tent in his boxers as I helped him back into bed. "I brought movies," I offered after propping his back up with pillows.

"Whatcha got?" he asked, pulling the blanket up around his waist.

"Breakfast Club, Dazed and Confused, Good Fellas." He shook his head to each. "Jackass 1 and 2."

"Those!"

I laughed as I crossed the floor and put the first into the dvd player. "Can I sit with you?"

He shifted uncomfortably before patting the mattress next to him.

It was five minutes into the movie before he spoke, "So you're friends with all the guys here?"

I shook my head. "I'm friends with Jax and Opie," I replied. "I know most of the rest, none of the newer patches unless they've been to Rogue River. I haven't visited for a while."

"Since your mom got sick?"

My breath caught a moment. "Yeah. I was a little busy taking care of her."

He was quiet another ten minutes. "You mentioned to the border check guy that you're a river guide."

I laughed. "Actually, I said we both were."

"Thanks for that, by the way. I can barely swim though."

"Really?" He nodded. "Wow! I've been a guide for the past eight summers, since I was eigteen. It's a lot of fun."

He was quiet another five minutes. "So why'd you want to move here?"

I laughed and paused the movie. "I needed a new start," I told him, shifting my position to look at him. "My mom died in November. I broke up with my boyfriend in January. The nursing home I was working at shut down in April. It seemed like as good a time as any to leave. What about you?"

"What about me?" he smiled and I felt my breath catch again.

"You have a New York accent, just a hint. How'd you end up in Charming?"

**Juice's POV**

"How'd you end up in Charming?"

It was a loaded question and a long story. I wasn't so sure that I really wanted to share but there was something about the way she was looking at me that made me want to tell her anything and everything she asked.

out of Queens quick and I was looking for some place warm so I headed west. I eventually made it to LA, spent a few years there before heading north to Sac. I met Jax at a party there and he invited me to check out the club." It wasn't the whole story but it was enough to answer her question.

"Do you like it here?"

"Yeah, I do. I didn't think I would at first. I've never lived somewhere so small before but it's kind of nice, you know? People know each other here. They actually care about each other."

She smiled at that and I realized that I really, really like her smile. It's genuine and kind. "I've never known anything different."

"Must be nice."

"It is. It gets a little old sometimes but I don't think I'd be able to live any other way."

We talked for the rest of the day, never running out of things to say. I've never spent this long talking to a single person in my life, much less a woman. And we never ran out of things to talk about.

a/n: Review.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I HAVE NO RIGHTS TO SONS OF ANARCHY AND OWN NO CONTENT THAT YOU MAY RECOGNIZE FROM THE SERIES.

**Third Person**

Jax and Opie watched as Chibs loaded Juice into Samantha's truck. It had been three days since she showed up at the shop with Juice in her passenger seat. Tara had just cleared him to go home under the condition that Samantha continued to help with with some of his basic tasks for the next week or so, at least until school started and she had to start her new job.

"I don't like it," Opie commented.

"What?" Jax questioned his friend.

"Samantha's spending way too much time with Juice. I don't like it."

Jax seemed to contemplate this a while. "Juice is a good guy," he finally replied. "Not too much common sense but a good guy."

"How many years have we known him, though?" Opie continued.

Jax thought about the answer. "He was patched in while you were in Stockton."

"He was a Prospect before I went in, though. I'd say he's been around at least seven or eight years."

"Sounds right," Jax shrugged.

"Have you ever seen serious about a girl? I know I was gone a while but I can't think of a woman I've seen him with that wasn't a one night stand or a booty call."

"I get what you're saying," Jax agreed.

"Should we put a stop to it?" Opie suggested.

Jax sucked in a deep breath. "That could end up very bad for us. Imagine Gemma's reaction."

Opie flinched.

"Maybe just make our opinion known," Jax suggested.

**Sam's POV**

I couldn't help but cringe when I walked into Juice's house. It was a mess and it smelled horrible. You could tell that a woman didn't live here or even a person with normal hygene concerns.

"Uh..." Juice dragged it out. "So this is home. It's kind of-"

"A complete pig sty?" Chibs finished for him and I couldn't hold back a snicker.

"So where should we get you set up?" I asked, in response to the glare Juice was giving both of us.

"I guess out here," Juice replied, collasping on the couch. We both cringed. "That was a bad idea."

"I'll get you some ice."

"I've got to be getting back to the shop," Chibs said his goodbyes. "Call if you need anything."

When he left I turned toward the kitchen. Filthy. Fridge empty except for a few things that smelled rancid. Sink full. Cabinets baren. Oven looked as though it had never been used. Pulling out my cell phone I dialed Gemma's number and headed into the hallway.

"Where you going?" Juice called.

"To see what else needs to be done around here," I yelled back.

"What do you mean done?"

"I can't let you stay in this mess. You're likely to catch something. Or I am."

It sounded like he was protesting but I couldn't make it out. After assessing the situation, I decided to start laundry first-bedding to be exact-then headed back to the kitchen.

**Juice's POV**

We've been home nearly four hours and Samantha hasn't stopped cleaning since we got here. I'm not really sure how I feel about it. I keep having flashbacks of coming home from school to see my mom cleaning while one of her piece of shit boyfriends sat on his fat ass doing nothing. I didn't like that comparison. Then again, I haven't seen the kitchen so clean since the real estate agent showed me the place. The kitchen alone took three hours. Now she's working on the bedroom.

"Hey Juice," Gemma greeted causing me to jump. I had no idea she was coming over. "Where's Sammy?"

"Back here Momma Gemma," she called from the hallway.

Gemma headed back and I braced myself for the reaction. It wasn't as loud as I expected. Actually she didn't speak at all. She simply came back out opening and closing her mouth repeatedly, kind of like a fish, turned toward the kitchen, and started unloading groceries. After nearly five minutes she finally spoke. "How long have you lived here?"

"I bought the place around two years ago," I answered as she opened cabinets in search of something.

She turned back toward me. "How does one man make this much mess in two years? I mean really? Even if you have not cleaned a thing in all the time you've lived here, there shouldn't be this much mess."

I stayed quiet. There's really nothing I can say to that. It's basically true. Actually I haven't cleaned since I've lived here. I was surprised to see Sam pulling pots, pans, and dishes out to wash them. I don't even know why I have them. I've never cooked in this house. If it can't be eaten cold or prepared in a microwave I don't eat it. At least not at home. She seemed busy with something new now.

"You needed to be mothered more as a child," she told me as she turned back to me.

I can't really deny that either.

"Sammy, baby!" she called down the hall.

"Yeah?"

"I put the groceries away and made you two some sandwiches. They're in the fridge."

"Thank you!" Sam called.

"Thanks, Gemma."

"Don't mention it sweetheart. I'm gonna go home and shower now. Bye baby." She kissed my cheek as she headed toward the door.

Samantha took a short break for lunch then spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning before making speghetti for dinner. It was a relief when she finally sat beside me on the couch and handed me a plate.

"Well, I feel like it's safe to let you into your bedroom tonight," she told me laughing.

"You didn't have to do all that."

"Believe me, I did." She handed me my pills. "I'll be back in the morning. Gemma brought milk and cereal for you. And I left a bag full of stuff for you to go through in your room. I think it could all be thrown out but it's not mine to say."

"You headed out?" I asked, already feeling slightly lonely.

"Unless you need something," she offered.

"Nah, I'm good. I think I can manage."

"Alright," she replied turning toward me. "Goodnight then." She wrapped her arms around me and placed a kiss on my cheek and I couldn't help but hold her a little too tightly.

"Night," I finally replied as she stood and headed toward the door.

a/n: Review.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I HAVE NO RIGHTS TO SONS OF ANARCHY AND OWN NO CONTENT THAT YOU MAY RECOGNIZE FROM THE SERIES.

**Sam's POV**

My shower last night was no shorter than an hour with water so hot my skin practically melted off. And it still didn't feel like enough. The rancid food and mildewed dishes weren't the problem. The problem came when I moved to the bedroom. All he had in there was a bed and a dresser. The dresser and all the hangers in the closet were empty. The clothes were all over the floor. As I seperated them into piles I found some that were stiff from sweat drying and hardening the shirt as though it was starched to an extreme. Some were hardened from blood. Those made it into the bag of things that could potentially be tossed.

Even those weren't the worst though. The worst were the assorted panties that were strewn all over the room. Many different styles, sizes and colors. Even now, thinking about it makes me cringe. Is he a collector? Ew!

I yawned and stretched in front of the bathroom mirror as I scrutinized my appearance wondering, for probably the millionth time, if Jason was right or just angry. My phone buzzed informing me that I had a text and I pushed the thought to the back of my mind in order to twist my hair into a loose braid. After brushing my teeth I reached for the phone.

It was Caleb telling me that he missed me already and wondering how everything was going here. I typed a quick reply before heading back to Juice's house.

I knocked and waited. No answer. Knocked again. Still no answer so I used the key he'd given me a few days ago to pick a few things up for him. He wasn't in the living room where I'd left him last night. That was a good sign at least. I got a bottle of water from the kitchen and headed to the bedroom to see if he was even awake yet. It was almost time for his antibiotics again.

The door was cracked so I simply walked in. He was sitting in bed with his laptop opened near him and one hand under the sheets.

"Oh my god!" I slammed the door shut and headed back down the hall.

**Juice's POV**

"Fuck," I mumbled under my breath when Samantha was gone. I wasn't expecting her to be here so soon. I was surfing online and must've lost track of time.

That was the last thing I'd ever want her to see, especially after that bag of stuff I went through last night. There had to be at least fifty pairs of panties mixed in with my own clothes, so dirty they were petrified. To be honest I didn't even know any of it was in here. I had Tig throw it out last night when he came by to check on me. I can't even imagine what she must be thinking about me.

Mumbling more obscenities I headed to the bathroom to clean myself up then took a pile of laundry to the laundry room and started it, knowing it would be the first thing she did when she was able to go back in the room.

When I finally made it out to the living room she was busy stacking all my old newspapers and magazines into piles. "Unless it's about Harleys or computers you can just toss it," I finally told her and watched as she threw the entire pile she was working on into a large black garbage bag.

Standing, she looked at me. Neither of us spoke for a few moments then at the same time, "I'm sorry!"

She laughed and I just continued talking. "I swear I'm not a perv! I'm really, really not! What you saw was-"

"Natural," she cut me off. "Don't worry about it."

Taking a deep breath I continued, "And the stuff in the bag last night, I...uh...I...shit...I honestly didn't know all of that was in there. I'm not some sort of sick collector or something."

She seemed relieved by this then stiffened again. "Did you sleep with all those women?" she asked, standing. "I'm assuming they're all from different women."

I took a deep breath as I crossed to the couch. "Yeah," I answered honestly. "Probably."

"How many women have you slept with?"

We both blushed but I answered honestly again, "Hundreds, I'm sure."

She looked shocked as she continued to throw stacks of trash away.

"How many men have you slept with?" I asked in return, not sure I really wanted to know the answer but she opened me up to the question so I felt it had to be done.

"One," she answered, her blush deepening.

"Does that embarrass you?" I asked as she dragged the bag toward the door.

She began dusting and didn't answer.

"It's not a bad thing," I tried to assure her. "It's a good thing. Really."

"Thanks," she answered as she continued to clean.

We barely spoke the rest of the day but by the time she ordered pizza for dinner the house was spotless. "Sit with me?" I heard myself offering. I was sick of sitting alone watching her work.

She consented and sat on the far end of the couch.

"Does it freak you out that I've been with so many women?" I asked after a long silence.

"Why would it?"

It stung. I thought I was feeling something there and voiced as much. "I just thought I was feeling something between us."

She didn't answer and moments later the door flew open and Jax and Opie stepped inside.

"Hey guys," Jax greeted with a large, fake smile as he threw himself onto the couch next to her. "What are we doing?"

Opie simply glared at me while he took a seat on the recliner.

"Killing time until I pick up dinner," Samantha answered. "What are you two doing?"

"Just wanted to check on Juice," Opie answered in a monotone voice.

"I'm going to go pick up the pizza," she announcedreplied with a smile, obviously relieved.

"Pretty girl isn't she?" Opie asked when the door was closed behind her.

"Yes," I answered honestly.

"She's a good girl, too," Jax informed me. "Heart of gold."

"I kind of got that much actually," I told them both.

"We really care about Sammy," Opie continued like I hadn't spoken at all.

"Known her her entire life," Jax continued.

"We're very protective of her."

"She's like the little sister we never had."

"She's had some bad luck with men lately. The last guy she dated cheated on her. Hell, they were engaged even."

"She deserves better than that. She deserves to be treated like a princess."

"We see the way men look at her. We just wanted to make sure you understand that hooking up with Sammy isn't an option."

"Sammy doesn't hook up. She's not a sweetbutt, not a croweater. Sammy deserves better than that. She's off limits," Jax summed it up.

"Got it," I answered, feeling slightly defeated.

"Good, good," Opie nodded as Jax turned the volume up.

a/n: Review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Juice's POV**

It's gotten a little lonely around the house since the school year started and Sam's working. She still comes by a few nights a week to check on me but the days get boring. I was honestly surprised she still came by at all after our sex conversation but we eventually got over it. The days and the nights when I'm here alone so against the good doctor's advice I'm back at work. At least at the garage I'm never alone.

I picked a good day to come back. There's a party tonight.

"Juice," Opie called, "Sammy comin' tonight?"

I shrugged. I hoped she was but I was trying to stay true to my word and keep my distance. That didn't mean I couldn't look of course, couldn't keep up a friendship, couldn't harbor fantasies. "Wouldn't know," I finally answered.

"I gotta take care of some shit," he changed the subject. "I'll try to be back for the party. If I'm not, though, remember our talk."

"How could I forget?" I grumbled as he walked out.

Sammy did end up coming to the party but I kept my distance. I couldn't help but feel that there were people watching me everywhere, that my slightest move, comment, inclination was being scrutinized and if I did the wrong thing I was going to be pulled into the ring once Jax and Opie got back.

"Hey!" she greeted with a smile as she approached me. "Hear you're back at work? How are you feeling?"

"Good," I answered quickly, not making eye contact.

"You're not tired at all?" she continued.

"No."

"Tara said she hasn't cleared you to work yet."

"Nope."

She tried to keep up but I after a few more one word answers she gave up and walked away. It killed me to do that. It felt like something was being ripped inside me so I did what I always do to forget shit and feel better. As soon as I saw Sam leave, I grabbed the nearest croweater and headed to the apartment.

**Sam's POV**

I can't figure out what I did to make Juice upset with me. When I left him at home a few nights ago everything was fine. He was his normal friendly self, making suggestive comments, smiling, laughing, carrying on an actual conversation. But last night was completely different. He barely spoke to me, refused to make eye contact. It was like I wasn't even there. I felt like I was back in high school with Jason and his friends were around. It was hurtful.

That's why I'm at the garage early this morning. If I get in and out quick I won't have anymore awkward run-ins with him for a while.

"Go on inside the clubhouse and tell the Prospect he's giving you a ride to work today, darlin'." Gemma barely looked up from her papers as she spoke. She'd been in a car accident a few weeks earlier and had been acting irratically since.

"Busy day?" I asked.

"Just trying to get caught up," she answered. "The guys are good with cars but shit poor with paperwork."

"I can come by after work and help out if you need it," I offered.

"That would be perfect baby," she cooed. "I'd really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it."

"You better get going though! Don't want to be late for work!"

I did as I was told and headed to the clubhouse.

**Juice's POV**

I walked out of the apartment with the croweater clinging to me. I'd obviously picked the wrong chick last night. They usually understand that it coesn't mean anything but this one already seems to be getting attached.

That's when I heard a familiar voice. "Kip!" Sam called just as I stepped into the main room, the giggling girl behind me. "Gemma says you're giving me a ride to work today."

"Yeah!" I heard the Prospect agree with enthusiasm. "Just let me grab the keys."

"Juice, baby," the girl half cooed, half whined drawing attention to us for the first time. "I could use a ride home."

The look in Sam's eyes was enough to rip my heart in two. She just seemed so hurt as the dumb slut clinged to my arm. Sam didn't say a word though, simply turned toward the door, practically knocking Tara over in the process.

"Can you tell Kip I'll wait for him outside?" I heard her whisper.

"I can give you a ride," Tara offered glaring daggers at me. "It's on my way."

In moments they were gone.

"What about my ride, baby?"

"Prospect!" I called. "Change of plans! Sam left with Tara. Drive the croweater home!"

She looked hurt as I spoke but I chose to ignore it.

"Yeah, okay," the Prospect answered turning toward the door. He was outside before he realized she was still clinging to my side. "You coming?" he called back to her from the door.

"If you want that ride, you'd better get going," I told her as I turned back down the hall.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam-Helping Gemma/Juice comes to see her/Tells Juice about date

**Juice's POV**

Tara roughly ripped the arm cuff off of me, indicating that she was actually much more angry with me than she was willing to admit. She was at the clubhouse for my check-up. She stormed in and was very short with me but swore that she wasn't angry in the least bit.

"Alright," I sighed, "what'd I do?"

"She really likes you, you know?" she almost yelled.

"The croweater?"

"SAMMY!" she did yell this time. "Sammy," she corrected in a more appropriate but still deadly tone. "She really likes you and I think she thought...and I know I thought... you felt the same way. Then she walked in on that scene this morning. I know it's just the way you are and most of the guys but did you have to do it here, where she was bound to see it?"

I let out a deep sigh. "I do. I like her a lot. She's not like any woman I've ever met. She's amazing!"

"Then why-"

"Jax and Opie told me to stay away from her!" I blurted out, standing from the chair where I was sitting. "You think I don't feel bad about it? When I saw her this morning, God, I've never felt so bad in my life! It killed me!"

Most of what I said didn't even seem to register with her. "Jax and Opie did what?"

"What about me?" Jax asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

I watched as she pulled his arms away from her. "You and Opie told Juice to stay away from Sammy?!" she asked in a deadly whisper as she rounded on him.

From the look my VP was giving me, I knew I'd be paying for this later.

"We're just trying to look out for her, babe!"

"She _really_ likes him!" Tara protested.

"Exactly!" he defended. "She really likes him and that means he could really hurt her! You know how bad it hurt after Jason-"

"Juice isn't Jason!"

"I know but-"

"Do you like Juice?"

"Of course! He's my brother!"

"Did you like Jason? Ever?"

"No but-"

"Do you really think that Juice is stupid enough to hurt her knowing the consequences?"

"You know he blacks out when he's drunk!" Jax defended. I'd moved away but I was still in the room. I could still hear every word and couldn't help but feel a little offended especially when he continued. "And you know very well that Juice can be really stupid sometimes! I just didn't want her too be hurt!"

"Well too late! He did what you asked and stayed away from her! And she walked in here this morning to catch the end of it!"

"What are you-"

"One of those sluts that hangs around here all the time! She came by to get her transmission fixed this morning and walked in here to get a ride from Kip and he walked out with one of them on his arm!" She didn't let him continue, just turned around and walked away.

Jax let out a half sigh, half groan as he whispered "ffffuuuucccckkkk!" under his breath.

He walked past without even looking at me and I headed outside to work on Sam's truck.

**Sam's POV**

I was relieved to find out that Juice was out on a repo when I got to the garage to help Gemma after work.

She wasn't there but there was a note.

_Sammy,_

_Had to pick up the baby. Be back as soon as possible. If you could just get some filing started. Thanks, Darlin'!_

_Love, Auntie Gemma_

Closing the door and turning on some music I got to work on the filing. I must've gotten lost in my train of thought because the next thing I knew the stack of papers was half the size it originally was, an hour had past and the door flew open.

"Gemma, I-" Juice stopped talking when he saw me.

"She's not here. Had to go pick up Abel. Should be back soon." I answered from my spot on the floor, searching through the bottom drawer of the filing cabinet.

"Oh, okay. So, uh, how are you?"

"Fine."

"How was work?"

"Okay."

"Yeah, okay. Well, you won't be getting your truck back today like we'd hoped. We need to order a part. It's going to take about a week to get here."

"Wonderful."

"I could give you a ride home if you want. Maybe stop for dinner on the way, to make up for all the dinners you've made me?"

"No, thanks. I actually have dinner plans already."

"Oh," he seemed a little put off by this. "Going to Gemma's of something?"

"No. It's a date actually."

"A date, huh?"

"Yes," I answered as I pulled out a piece of paper and scrawled a not to Gemma. "I should actually be going now so I can change. Is Opie around? Or Jax?"

"I think Ope's in the clubhouse. Why?"

"So I can get a ride home. Excuse me," I asked as I pushed past him to find Opie. I wasn't expecting him to follow but he did.

"Sammy!" Opie called when he saw me. "What's up?"

"Can you give me a ride home? I have to...I just have to go home."

"Yeah of course. Heard about your truck. You can use the wagon until it's fixed if you don't mind giving the kids a ride to and from school. Mom bailed again," thankfully he spoke as he headed toward the door.

"That's be great! Thanks!" I answered. It was the last that we spoke before he revved the engine of his bike.


	11. Chapter 11

**Juice's POV**

I know I shouldn't be waiting outside her house. This is bordering on stalkerish. But I hated the idea of Samantha being on a date with another guy. She should have been on a date with me. Jax and Opie's words ran through my mind again. Hooking up with Samantha wasn't an option. Not for me. Not for any of the guys. She could do better.

And to be honest I'd pushed her to this. I saw the way she looked at me as I walked out of the apartment with that giggling croweater a couple weeks ago. I tried to pretend like I hadn't but I'd steered clear of the croweaters and pornstars for the past few weeks in hopes she'd show up again. She just looked so crushed, so betrayed. She come around since but avoided me as much as possible. She'd actually been around a lot lately. Gemma was acting even stranger than usual and there was some sort of trouble with Jax and Clay. When she was there she usually stayed in the office with Gemma, never venturing to the clubhouse. At least not when I was there. Tara told me that night that she'd accepted a date with a teacher from the middle school then added a few choice words to describe her own feelings about how I was acting. There had been a few more since, tonight being one of them. I saw them together in Lodi a few hours ago walking into a movie theater.

And so began my vigil. Once I saw them, saw her, walking into her house alone I'd leave. As I lit another cigarette I heard a car pulling into the driveway. One door shut, then moments later another. I could hear their conversation.

"Tonight was fun," she told him. "Thank you."

Silence. I can't help but wonder if they're kissing and my blood boils.

"Well goodnight," she spoke again.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Not tonight." She turned him down and I can't help but smile.

"Come on," he sounded annoyed. "We've been out three times and I haven't made it past your front step."

"Luke, I think you should go."

"Sammy, I think you should stop acting like such a prude. I know you hang out with those bikers in town. You can't be as innocent as you'd like people to think."

Before I could stop myself I felt my body pull off the side of her garage-just out of sight of the street and driveway-and start toward the front.

"You don't even know what-"

"She said you should go," I cut her off. "LEAVE!"

Samantha simply stared at me as that Luke guy stomped away grumbling under his breath.

"And she doesn't like being called Sammy," I called behind him.

I watched as he got into his car and pulled out of the driveway. A Saturn Ion, really? I heard the lock click and door open behind me.

"I could've handled that myself," she told me and I turned to see her standing inside, the door closing.

"Samantha, wait!"

"You should probably go now, too, Juice." She began shutting the door.

"I need to talk to you," I pleaded. "Please."

She was trying to shut the door but I'd placed my hand on it, stopping her. As hard as she pushed, the door wouldn't budge so she simply turned and walked away.

I took that as a sign that it was okay for me to come in and stepped inside. It was nice being back here, comfortable.

"What do you want?" she asked as she came back from the kitchen with two beers and handed me one.

"You," I answered honestly as I sat my beer down and pulled her closer to me. She really was all I wanted. I hated the fact that I hurt her, that she started dating that dick, that I was a pussy and couldn't just go for what I really wanted.

She looked at me a moment and I thought I saw her resolve crumbling. Then she pulled away from me. I could've stopped her, held her there, but I didn't want to be like that fucker that just left. "I think you should go," she finally said once there was some distance between us.

It took a minute for me to reply. I didn't know what I was hoping for. I wasn't stupid enough to believe she'd come running into my arms and tell me she wanted me too. But I figured she'd at least listen. "I haven't finished my beer," I finally replied.

"Finish it outside," she replied as she turned toward her bedroom. "And lock the door when you leave please."

I did as she asked but I didn't leave. I stood outside, finished my beer and thought. It was forty-five minutes before I made up my mind and turned back toward the house. I rang the bell and waited. After five minutes without an answer I began pounding.

She was angry when she answered, throwing the door open and glaring at me. "I have neighbors, you know?!" She looked so damn good when she was angry. Her cheeks flushed and her eyes flashed and her lips were a shade or two darker. Her hair was a mess and she was wearing only a tee-shirt. The house was dark. "What do you want?"

"I already told you what I want," I answered, pushing inside her house. I didn't turn around and moments later the door shut behind me.

"Choose something else," she whispered, close behind me. "You can't have that."

I got chills as I felt her breath on my ear and her shoulder brushed against mine as she rounded to stand in front of me. "Why not?"

"Because you're too afraid of Jax and Opie to actually act on it," she whispered again, this time her mouth touching my ear. Her hands were on my hips for balance as she stood on her toes, chest pressed to mine.

It took all my strength to keep from pushing her against the wall and taking her in her living room. "Believe me they're the last thing on my mind right now," I whispered as I wrapped my hands around her sides, pulling her even closer.

She giggled and placed a light kiss under my ear. "Prove it," she whispered as her hands found the hem of my shirt and slid beneath.

"How?" I could barely gasp out as she pulled my earlobe into her mouth and ran her teeth over it.

"If you want me," she whispered, placing soft kisses along my jawline between each word, "stand up to Jax and Opie."

Her mouth was hovered over mine. I dropped my hands to her legs. Grabbing her just under her ass, I lifted her wrapping her legs around my waist and grinding into her. She let out a soft moan against my mouth and I took the moment while her lips were parted to slide my tongue into her mouth as I ground my hips into her again.

Fuck, so this is what they mean in movies and TV when they talk about fireworks. That was my final thought as she broke the kiss to slide my shirt off over my head.

She tensed when I moved to do the same to her and it took all my restraint to stop. Laying my head on her chest I tried to calm myself down.

"You let it get this far," I teased, "before putting a stop to it."

Lifting my face to hers she kissed me softly. "I had to give you something to think about," she panted, "for that little talk you need to have."

"You're killing me," I whispered, placing light kisses on her neck.

She unwrapped her legs from me and waited for me to put her back on the floor. "So you're going to talk to them?" she asked looking up at me, her eyes big and pleading.

"As soon as humanly possible."

"Good," she replied, leaning against me and placing a kiss on my neck.

"You busy tomorrow night?"

She shook her head and looked at me skeptically.

"Good. I'm taking you to dinner. Six good for you?"

She nodded. "Um, Juice?"

"Yeah."

"I can't go to sleep with you pinning me to the wall like this."

I let out a nervous laugh. I really was embarrassed but at the same time didn't want to leave her. "Sorry." I took a step back letting her move.

Taking my hand she led me to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow," she whispered, kissing me on the cheek.

"Goodnight."

She closed the door behind me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sam's POV**

I was having a hard time falling asleep after Juice left. I was just so excited but finally around 1am I dozed off. It didn't last very long, however. There was a crashing sound, like glass breaking, in my living room that startled me awake.

Out of reflex I grabbed my rifle that I keep hidden under my bed and the cell phone from my night stand. Making sure I had extra ammunition I stepped into the bathroom, put the gun down and turned back to the night stand to grab the pistol as well. Returning to the bathroom I closed and locked the door as I heard footsteps and voices in the hall.

"Sammy, what's up?" I was relieved that Jax picked up after the first ring.

"Someone's broken into my house!" I told him in a rushed whisper. "They're here now."

"Where are you?" he asked and I heard shuffling in the background.

"My bathroom."

"Do you have your gun?"

"Two."

"Then do what you have to and I'll get there right away."

**Juice's POV**

It was possibly the scariest thing I've done in my life, telling Jax and Opie that I was planning on defying them and pursuing a relationship with Sam.

It was surprising when they just smiled and shrugged.

"Sammy's a big girl," Jax had said. "She can make her own decisions."

That's when we were called into chapel to discuss some club business—Jax's nomad vote . I was looking forward to going to see Sam first thing but it'd have to wait. We were exhausted by the time church ended a little after 1am. Visiting Sammy would have to wait till morning, with any luck I'd be there before she left for work.

We were all heading for the door with Jax in the lead when he held up a hand, stopping us all in our tracks. His words made my heart race. "Sammy, what's up?"

He was only quiet for a second. "Where are you?" Even he sounded anxious as he signaled for us to follow and ran toward his bike.

"Do you have your gun?"

That was all I needed to hear. I revved my engine and peeled out.

**Sam's POV**

"Come out! Come out! Where ever you are!" I could hear them yelling from the other side of the door just before they started kicking it in.

I made sure the guns were loaded and braced myself for what was coming next. That's when the door burst open and I saw three men in plain white masks.

"First person to step through that doorway gets a chest full of buckshot," I warned, pointing the barrel directly at a man with a strange tattoo on his neck, an upside down peace sign.

They simply laughed and took a step inside. My hands are shaking. I've never pointed a gun at another human being before in my life. I don't think I can do this. Jax said to do what I have to but I really don't...

I was shocked to hear the sound of the gun going off. I didn't get a straight shot on any of them, I was shaking so badly. My hand jerked and I ended up only grazing the front man but getting a pretty good piece out of the man behind him and to the right. My door jamb and wall took the brunt of it.

"Crazy bitch!" the two men I managed to hit yelled as the third man advanced on me.

I heard the bikes approaching just as he started to pull me toward the door.

"Get your fucking hands off her or you're dead!" I heard Juice yell just before hitting the ground hard.

**Juice's POV**

"Get your fucking hands off her or you're dead," I threatened with my 9 mil pointed at the back of his head. The bastards little friends were already racing for the door. He dropped her on the floor and backed away. I considered pulling the trigger but Sam was shaking on the floor. I let him go, hoping the rest of the guys were close enough to catch them.

"You okay?" I asked, sitting on the floor and pulling her into my lap.

She didn't answer.

"It's okay," I assured her. "It'll be okay."

"Sammy!" Jax and Opie yelled at the same time.

"She's in here!"

"Grab her stuff," Clay ordered. "She's staying with us tonight."

I did as I was told and started throwing her things into a bag as she sat on the bed and watched, being tended to by Jax. "And don't let her see that shit on her house either," Clay whispered to me when she was distracted. "I called the prospect. He's gunna get that shit cleaned up."

I didn't even know what he was talking about. I lost my head as soon as I heard Jax on the phone with her and barely even realized what I was doing as I raced toward her house. I heard the gun halfway down the block and didn't even bother with my bike, leaving it on its side in her front yard.

Saying I needed to get some air I stepped outside to see what the hell was on her house. "Spic lover," I read as I stood my bike upright and put Sam's bag in my saddle bags. "FUCKING WONDERFUL!"

"You alright man?" the prospect asked as he pulled up in the two truck and for the first time I noticed that they trashed her truck too.


End file.
